


Marry me, Cas

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Cas - Freeform, Dean decides to propose to Cas, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Deancas drabble, Deancas prompt, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Prompt, Established Relationship, M/M, dean and castiel - Freeform, deancas ficlet, deancas fluff, destiel drabble, destiel ficlet, mentions of Sam - Freeform, otp: I love you, otp: I'm the one who gripped you tightly and raised you from perdition, otp: a more profound bond, otp: i need you, otp: id rather have you cursed or not, otp: im not leaving here without you, otp: im your huckleberry, otp: profound bond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: One day it hits Dean that he wants to marry Cas. So he asks Sam to go to a jewelry store with him and pick out a ring for Cas.





	Marry me, Cas

It’s just another normal Tuesday when it hits Dean that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Castiel. He never thought he’d ever get to that point in his life. Yes, he loves Cas, but was marriage something he saw in the future? Hello no, hunters don’t settle down. And when they do it’s not with an angel.

But Dean doesn’t care that Cas in an angel or that he’s a hunter and they rarely settle down. He cares that he woke up and the want of being with Cas for the rest of his life was so strong that it hit like a ton of bricks.

He wants to make it special, because Cas deserves flowers, hearts and the whole shebang. But let’s be real here, Dean doesn’t do romance. When he told Cas he loved him he just blurted it out, because he knew and the moment just felt right.

Later he kicked himself for not making that moment special, but Cas reassured him that it didn’t matter that he didn’t make it special, he was just happy to hear those three little words that he has felt for years.

Asking Cas to marry him needs to be done right. He tells Sam that he’s going to ask Cas to marry him and asks if he’ll go to a jewelry store with him to pick out a ring.

Sam is so shocked that Dean confessed this, let alone asked him to go with him to pick out a ring for Cas. But he does and they go to right jewelry stores and come up short. Dean is so discouraged at this point that Sam suggests that maybe Dean should make Cas’s ring.

Dean looks at Sam like he’s crazy because it’s Cas. Cas deserves the world, but Dean knows that a ring isn’t gonna matter to him. Him wanting to spend his life with Cas is what’s gonna matter.

He decides to try one more jewelry store on the outskirts of town and he finds the perfect ring, that screams Cas. It’s white gold, gold, and rose gold intertwined together. It’s simple, but Can all the way. Dean purchases it and the jeweler tucks it into a little wooden box.

Him and Sam head back to the bunker with smiles on their faces. Now Dean just needs to figure out when to do it and how. When the get back to the bunker Dean shoves the ring into his pocket and makes his way inside.

He finds Cas in the library, lore book opens infant of him and Cas slumped in the chair, chin in hand, resting his eyes. Cas’s hair is all over the place, looking like he’s been running his hands through his hair repeatedly. The sight in front of him makes Dean smile and his heart to beat a little faster.

He quietly walks over to Cas and gently closes the book, he kneels down beside him and gently places his hand on Cas’s leg and squeezes a little. Cas opens his eyes and smiles brightly at Dean.

“Hey,” Dean whispers.

“Hello Dean.”

“Marry me, Cas,” Dean blurts out.

Cas eyes widen and Dean internally freaks out. Fuck, this isn’t how he wanted to propose to Cas. He wanted to give him Hearst and flowers, not him just blurting it out.

“Fuck. Cas, I’m so-,” but he’s cut off by Cas gently pressing his lips to Deans. When Cas breaks the kiss, he cups Deans cheek and rests his forehead against Deans.

“Yes,” Cas whispers.

“Yes?” Dean asks.

“I’ll marry you, Dean.”

Dean smiles so big and pulls back from Cas. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the wooden box. Cas smiles so big that it reaches his eyes and Dean knows that Cas is truly happy in this moment.

Dean opens the box and Cas gasps when he sees the ring nestled in the box. “Dean, it’s beautiful.”

Dean takes the ring out of the box and holds out his hand to Cas. Cas places his left hand in Deans, and Dean slowly slips the ring onto Cas’s finger. It’s a perfect fit.

“I saw this ring and it just screamed you,” Dean confesses, looking down at his ring on Cas’s finger.

“It very mush so screams me.”

Dean smiles up at Cas. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dean.”

Dean closes the distance between them and presses his lips against Cas’s. He wraps his arms around Cas’s neck and winds his finger through his soft hair. Dean has never been happier than he is in this moment.


End file.
